An array substrate of a display apparatus typically includes a plurality of pixel circuits. Each of the pixel circuits includes a pixel electrode and a pixel driving circuit provided in correspondence with the pixel electrode. When a suitable voltage is applied to the pixel electrode through the corresponding pixel driving circuit, the pixel circuit exhibits a normal display.